Dragonfable: Journey of a Bandit
by trearoos
Summary: Orbit is invited to Robina's coronation party, but it suddenly goes wrong when the castle is attacked by bandits, and their leader abducts Orbit. A hostage situation soon turns into a bonding romance between a mage and an exiled prince, where sometimes you don't always hear the truth about people...
1. Chapter 1 The Invitation

**I came up with this story just last night. Especially since recently I've warmed up a little to DrakathXAdventurer stuff. I'm hoping to make this an interesting story since I haven't written anything in so long. It may seem a bit like a movie from the way it's written, but it's more fun that way. Anyway, enough stalling! Here we go!**

_Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Swordhaven, ruled by a tyrant king named Slugwrath. He was a cruel and evil king, until he was defeated by the noble Alteon The Good. After Alteon ascended the throne he had the former king's only son banished. The boy spent years as a bandit, and then became an apprentice of the leader of the Shadowscythe, Sepulchure. Then one day a heroic mage stood up to them both and defeated them. After the battle the exiled prince disappeared, presumably dead. Some still wonder if he is still out there, plotting his revenge...but not me! *Giggle* I finished him off good that day! There's no way he could be alive!_

**Chapter 1**

Orbit woke up in her small cottage, hyped and ready for a day of slaying undead. She had promised to do so with Artix. She and Draco took Peter the Griffin to Amityvale and met with Artix in the cemetary, where they started attacking zombies and skeletons left and right. Eventually a massive skeleton burst out of the ground, too big to defeat on foot, so Orbit pulled out her dragon amulet and Draco grew into a giant majestic green adult dragon. Orbit jumped on and they charged at the monster, smashing it with just one nosedive.

After the battle was over, Artix, Orbit and Draco, now a baby again headed out.

"I had a lot of fun today," Orbit said to Artix, "Thanks for asking me to do this with you."

"Oh, it was nothing," Artix smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "It's easy to beat them if you've been doing it this long."

"Oh, so are you saying you could do it without my help?" Orbit smirked. Artix suddenly looked really nervous.

"Ack! N-no! Not at all! I just... It's fun with you here and..."

"It's fine," Orbit laughed, "I was just kidding. I enjoy spending time with you too, Artix."

Artix smiled. Suddenly a man on a horse rode up to them. "I'm looking for Orbit?"

"That's me!" Orbit raised her hand. The man handed her a scroll.

"I have a message from Princess Victoria The Good."

Orbit opened the scroll and read it. It was an invitation to the royal coronation of Princess Victoria, AKA Robina the Hood. A few years ago, the rest of her family had fallen in a grisly war, and she was the only one left to take the throne. Orbit told the messanger that she would be there. The invitation had said she could bring as many people as she wished, so she chose to bring Artix and Draco with her. They went to a fancy boutique and had some special clothes tailored for the party. Orbit came out of the dressing room in a beautiful blue and yellow gown. Artix blushed when he saw it. He wore a fancy silver and gold tuxedo.

_**DF**_

At last the day of the party came. In the Swordhaven castle, Robina sat in her room and glanced at the crown on the table. The one her mother once wore. With her whole family gone, she would soon wear this crown, and she was not looking forward to it. Robina had always preferred the adventurous life, stealing from the rich and giving to the forest creatures. Once she received the crown, those days would disappear forever. But it was not her call. When her father took the throne, it was only because Slugwrath's demise left the kingdom without a king. Now she was stuck in the same situation. Suddenly a guard knocked on the door.

"Princess, the guests have arrived. You must get ready."

**Now to get things out of the way, this story is like an AU between AQ Worlds's Chaos Lords story and Dragonfable's Book 3 story, so that's to clear up any confusion about the continuity. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Attack

**Chapter 2**

Robina calmly bowed as the crown was placed above her head. Right there and then, she was declared the new queen. A while later, the party began. Many people danced around the ballroom as fancy music was played. Artix and Orbit clumsily attempted to waltz on the ballroom floor. Needless to say, they were both too clumsy. Artix suddenly toppled onto Orbit as both hit the floor. They gazed up at each other and blushed before both getting up. Artix went over to Ash Dragonblade and Valencia Surehunter. "That was great," Ash said to him, "I think I saw Orbit blushing before you did."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Artix said, "I think I embarrassed her."

"Oh come on!" Ash patted Artix on the back. "Anyone can see you like Orbit! I'm surprised she can't! Maybe you should go and fix that!"

Artix spat out the glass of punch he had been drinking during Ash's speech. A nearby woman wiped it off her dress with a handkerchief while scoffing at him. "Er, sorry..." Artix nervously said before turning towards his friends. "I can't do that! This is Robina's special day! Besides, I don't think she likes me back."

"You never know until you try!" Valencia added.

_**DF**_

Outside the castle gates, the guards had been tied up and disarmed as a group of bandits snuck in. Their leader, a cloaked hooded person, walked through the halls and hid around a corner as they watched a servant take down an old painting of King Slugwrath and his son and place a portrait of Princess Victoria up on its hook. After he was gone, the bandit walked over, took the painting back down, put up the old one, looked at the removed painting, drew their sword, and slashed across the face on the old picture...

_**DF**_

After the incident on the dance floor, Orbit walked over to Robina clutching her sore back.

"Oof, I'm not cut out for dancing!"

Robina laughed. "Oh, what are you talking about? You looked right in your element."

Orbit smiled. "Heh. So did you. During the ceremony? You accepted it like it was nothing."

Robina's smile shrank. "Uhm, thanks..." She looked away. "I didn't feel comfortable though. I wish I could take this crown off and run out the door right now..."

Orbit was surprised. "But during the ceremony..."

"I had to keep up appearances," Robina quickly said, before sighing, "I don't want to be queen. But with everyone in my family gone, I'm the only one left with the responsibility."

"Oh..." Suddenly Orbit was very embarrassed. What was she thinking, saying how good it was that Robina was queen? It just made her feel more pressure. Suddenly she felt like anything else she would say would make Robina feel worse. She quickly thought of an excuse to leave.

"S-suddenly I need more punch!"

Orbit darted off before seeing a guard run into the room, up to Robina. She noticed the guard whispering in her ear before Robina responded with a "What?" and "Bandits?"

Suddenly the cloaked bandit leader entered the room and signaled for their men to attack. The other bandits burst into the room and started to attack the guards. The guests fled to safety as Orbit and Robina made a mad dash to the weapons chest where the guests weapons were stored.

When they got to the chest, they started to open it, when suddenly some bandits appeared and threw a smoke bomb, before knocking one of the women aside and putting a sack over the other. They then fled from the castle into the forest.

Artix and Draco followed some guards to the room where they found Robina, but no Orbit.

"Queen Victoria!" one of the guards exclaimed, "Are you all right!?"

"Yes..." Robina stood up and dusted herself off. "The bandits took us by surprise."

"Where's Orbit?" Artix asked.

Robina looked around and noticed she was gone. "The bandits must have taken her!"

"We have to find her!" Artix exclaimed, "She has no equipment on her! She can't defend herself!"

"Artix, you should go home..."

"No!" Artix exclaimed, "I know I'm a paladin, not a knight, but I can't forgive myself if Orbit dies!"

"I'm going too!" Draco screeched, "Orbit is my human and with her gone I've got nowhere else to go! ...And, um, she's my best friend and all that..."

Robina looked at these two determined friends of Orbit. She understood how they felt. They had all been through so much together. Orbit saved everyone countless times. Now it was their turns to save her...

"All right. We'll all go. Guards, rally my best men. We begin searching immediately! Those bandits will not get far!"


End file.
